Firelings at Heart
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: ok in this story, a human is in the middle of a session of his favorite game while listening to the episodes of MLP;FiM season one and he is suddenly sucked into equestria as a dragon. Warning: Self Insert, also contains lots of night time, not sure if anyone cares for that though, rated T for language and other things. also Cynder will be appearing.
1. What In Oblivion Was That!

Chapter one: What in Oblivion is that?!

A/n: unnessicary quotage, extra points for those who can guess it

I awoke at sundown as usual, smiling, I turned on my TV, my DVD for my little pony season one came on. I was listening to the show as I turned on my second TV (yes I have two, got a problem?) and began playing my favorite game of all time. Ledged of spyro, dawn of the dragons.

I heard a gasp from the TV and a zipping sound recognizing it as the hyperactive pink mare I laughed silently, I then wished I could be a dragon, but at the same time an equestrian citizen and a good friend to all of them.

Including my favorite character, a purple unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail, that held two streaks, one of a reddish color and one of pink, her cutie mark being a red six pointed star surrounded by five four pointed white stars (correct me if the number of the smallers is incorrect)

I heard her voice and smiled pretty brightly, I heard my brother slam his door for some reason, shrugging I went down stairs and got a drink, returning I saw both my TV's fritzing out. "Da 'ell? That never happened before." I tapped one of my TV's. The second I did everything went black.

I woke up groaning, my voice sounded deeper, I spotted some water and looked at my reflection, I froze, I was a solid midnight black dragon, my spines were silver and had membranes of a ghastly white, my wings had black membrane and in my chest scales was a deep engraving of a crescent moon that glowed like glowstone.

Looking up I saw the moon and smiled to myself. Ever since I was born I had been in love with the night, my parents had to do my private lessons at night, since I was never seen awake during the day. But if I was it was very rare.

I decided to look around so remembering how it was done in game, I spread my wings and with a mighty flap I soared skywards, hovering I saw a small town with a blue bear approaching, boast busters episode events to be exact.

I took off in that direction, letting out a roar the bear looked my way and then I saw fear in its eyes instantly, it turned to run then I heard a scream. "DRAGON!" when I turned I saw a crème yellow Pegasus fleeing, I landed and blended to the shadows as I saw cynder do in game.

When one of her friends I recognized as rainbow dash, coolest Pegasus in the show, anyways. She looked around and I got closer still blent in. "why were you screaming, there isn't a dragon around here." She said.

"Oh how wrong you are." I said, appearing, she turned around and froze, I had forgot to mention, my eyes were a dark blue like princess Luna's mane was. "Scared… don't worry, I am not gonna hurt anyone." I said.

She then looked and saw the crescent moon on my chest. "Why would a dragon have that mark?" she asked. "Hell I don't know… dragon migrations tomorrow anyways, however, do you know where I can find a purple unicorn around here?" I asked

"Um right behind you." I jumped and turned invisible instantly, they looked around in alarm, and I reappeared as if I rose from the path right beneath twilight, startling the crap out of her. "Twilight, did you see that mark on his chest?" dash asked her

"If you're wondering, this mark." I said when she turned and saw it she froze, practically in horror. "That symbol… it means night owl, right." I thought for a second. "Might, ask Princess Luna, she'll know." I said, looking around I spotted a cockatrice, licking my lips I took off after the unsuspecting creature, having it dead the second I reached it I fed, much to the horror of the ponies watching.

"Didn't expect it to taste like that… first time eating meat in… forever. All I've done is lived off sweets to stay awake at night." I said, they all looked at me, and then I heard something, ducking as a pink blurr shot overhead.

"What in oblivion was that?!" I asked. "That was pinkie pie, if you're having a party we need to know your name" twilight said as pinkie popped up startling me into nearly blasting her with shadow fire. "Don't do that… don't want to roast ya" I said.

"What is your name anyways?" she asked. "It used to be Adam but given my new form, please just call me… midnight blaze" I said, looking up at the moon, seeing it was getting lower. "Well, im off to rest gotta save energy for tomorrow night." I said.

I took off into the air once more and just decided to have a leisurely flight around. This place was WAY bigger than the show. I smiled lightly, landing on a large cloud I looked out over the town I would most likely be visiting a lot, I smiled to myself and then I lied my head down on a cloud I fluffed up and fell asleep.

End

A/N: Ooookay… not my first HiE but this one was a former human if you want to count it, but it IS my first one with a dragon as the main character, also expect quotes and if there is a language you don't understand, its draconic, so if you can't figure a line out look up draconic translator on Google, anyways… peace out, also don't worry, I will get my other stories updated soon when im not having frequent plot assaults


	2. Gilda, Meet the Shadows

Chapter 2; Gilda, Meet The Shadows

**A/n: OK, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, for readers of Miners Of Other Worlds, I will update as soon as it is possible, for now just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything in this story, just my OC**

I awoke to the light, the early dawn rousing me easilly since I hadn't bought a house. I stood and stretched, fanning out my wings forming loud popping noisies. I was about to lay back down but I was cut off by a growling noise.

'Huh, time to get some noms, but I'm broke, maybe someone will join me.' I thought to myself. I took to the skies heading to the library, on the way I saw Rainbow fleeing from Pinkie for some reason. I shook my head and kept flying till I reached my destination.

"Hey Midnight, did you see where Rainbow went." I heard someone ask. "No sorry, Pinkie, but I have her scent, she went that way." I pointed with my tail. She smiled mad headed that way. I turned and knocked on the library door.

"I told you all this is a- oh! Midnight! Can I help you with something?" She asked, I shook my head. "No, just wanted to ask you to breakfast." I said. "Oh, why not just come in?" She asked me, I thought a moment and nodded. When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by a small purple dragon.

"Um... Twilight? Who is this?" He asked. "Spike, this is Midnight Blaze, he is staying in Ponyville for a bit." She replied. The small purple dragon nodded and returned to working on breakfast. "Hey Twilight, is there anyway I can get a house here, not that I mind sleeping in the forest." The purple unicorn nodded. "Yeah, the mayor should be able to set you up."

After breakfast was finished, I went to leave but I heard what sounded like a wire breaking. I quickly phased, narrowly missing a pie. "Better luck next time!" I yelled to my attempted pranksters.

**Next Day**

I awoke to birds chirping, smiling softly I stood and stretched before heading to town. On the way I saw Rainbow and Pinkie talking. I phased and carefully snuck up on them, I heard another voice I didn't recognize.

I smirked and rose from the ground slowly, before jumping out quickly, scaring all... Three? "Oh Midnight? Where did you come from?" Rainbow asked me. "The ground, Rainbow, care to tell me who the Griffon is?" I asked. "This is a friend of mine, Gilda."

The Griffon nodded to me, I simply returned the gesture. "Never met a Griffon before, kind of always wanted to." I said, she didn't reply. "I'm gonna take a walk." I said before walking off. I looked for the town hall, once finding it I landed and went inside.

The receptionist inside looked up from her desk and visibly jumped. "Don't worry, I'm just here to speak with the mayor." I said. She nodded and pointed me that way.

-One hour of paperwork later-

I left the town hall and headed to my new house. I heard a roar and saw the same Griffon from before walking my way, I noticed Fluttershy running off too, I could tell she was crying. "Oi! What's the big idea, making her cry and not apologizing?!" I yelled. "That isn't your business pal, now move aside." She replied, walking by.

I wasn't about to let her go so I phased and moved to block her path. "That won't happen, either answer my question or I get witnesses to tell Rainbow." I threatened, she growled softly. "You wouldn't dare, lizard." She replied, I growled loudly. "Listen here, bitch. If you are going to be mean, leave. I'm not gonna deal with your Celestia damned insults so leave, before I break your wings and drop you in the middle of the damned Everfree." I shot back

Gilda recoiled at my remark. "And if I don't leave and I insult you again." She replied. "I'll put you through so much pain you'll never come near me ever again." I told her causing her to recoil more. "Fine, I will heed your warning and leave." She said. "Alright, I don't want to see you again." I said.

End chapter.


End file.
